militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army hand-to-hand fight
| creator = The Soviet army Airborne troops of the USSR | parenthood = | famous_pract =Russia Ukraine Belarus Kazakhstan Mongolia Uzbekistan Tajikistan | olympic = }} Army hand-to-hand fight ( ) — the Russian universal system of training to the protection and attack receptions, united many functional elements from an arsenal of individual hand-to-hand combat and martial arts styles from around the world, tested in real fighting activity. The modern and quickly developing form of the fighting single combats which have received popularity for full contact duels while offering minimum risk of trauma to sportsmen.the Site of Army hand-to-hand fight History As a military-applied sport its origin is dated to 1979 when in the city of Kaunas (the settlement Gajzhjunaj, military unit № 42235) on sports base of 7th division of guards of Airborne troops has taken place the first championship of Airborne troops. Since then, the championships of Airborne troops on army hand-to-hand fight began to be held annually. Created by experts and enthusiasts of physical preparation and sports of the Soviet Army, Army hand-to-hand fight has been successfully introduced in the program of training and there was the basic component of forms of physical preparation.an Information from official site Federation of Army hand-to-hand fight of Russia of Russia It should be noted that carrying out of the first championship on Army hand-to-hand fight would not have been possible without long-term practice preceding it and experiments with various kinds of single combats. Among an invocatory contingent rated sportsmen and prize-winners of competitions on boxing, struggle, judo and others were carefully selected. Methodical work of fighters and commanders, also has impulsed to origin of system which is nowadays widely known under the name "Army hand-to-hand fight". At that point in time (the beginning of 1970th years) actual training of regular soldiers to hand-to-hand fight was called «as the Program of preparation of instructors in sports and special receptions of a landing».the Certificate from the October, 26th, 1976, given out to sergeant Duduevu S. K that it has studied a complete course of instructors in sports and special receptions of a landing and has received corresponding qualification Rules of carrying out of duels and feature A distinctive part of sports Army hand-to-hand fight that sets it apart from other full contact single combats is the possibility of finishing with the opponent lying on a carpet as hands, and feet from a standing position. Simultaneously with it, blows of the opponent lying on a carpet «Stop» ", as some kicks on a head though and protected by a special helmet, can lead to heavy damages should interrupt immediately the judge a command". Blows of the opponent by a foot in a head is a knock-down and to the fighter who has passed such blow, «the account».the Videoclip with cuttings of beautiful fights by rules of Army hand-to-hand fight the General rules * Fights of fighters pass on a square carpet in the size a minimum 14×14 meters. Fight occurs in a square in the size 8×8 m or 10×10 m. the External zone of a carpet in width not less than 3 meters serves for safety of sportsmen. At an exit of the fighter for limits of a carpet fight stops a command "« Stop »" and sportsmen come back at the command of the judge "« Fighters to the middle »" in the center (middle) of a carpet. Thus, if performance of reception (throw) has begun in carpet territory (including in a safety zone), and its termination has occurred outside of a square such reception is estimated, and fight stops by the general rules. * Fighters break on age (concerning fighters till 18 years and division into age categories depends on Position about competitions) and weight categories beginning from weight to 60 kg and to weight over 90 kg with step of 5 kg. Sometimes, under the preliminary coordination, can be only two weight categories — to 75 kg and over 75 kg (only at adults on local tournaments). * Fighters are divided into the fighter with a red and dark blue belt, and in certain cases — the fighter in black or white kimono. The fighter whose surname is specified the first in the summary table — dresses a red belt (black kimono). * the Fighter needs a second who is responsible for ammunition of the sportsman during a duel ("to tie up a helmet, to fix overlays, a protector, to tie up a belt kimono and another)" as fighter not in condition independently to solve these problems in taken away on the amendment of ammunition time. During a duel the second settles down on a chair behind a place of the fighter. Thus during a duel it is forbidden to second to give to the fighter any commands or councils. For conversations with the second to the fighter the remark can be made, and at repeated infringement — prevention. * At competitions the following equipment is used: a kimono, foot protection of a heel and lifting of foot, an overlay on the shins, a cup on the groin, a protective waistcoat (protector), gloves, knee protection, forearm and elbow protection, a helmet with a metal lattice ". The protective regimentals (except gloves and a helmet) put on under the kimono. * Fight consists of one round and lasts: at teenagers, young men and juniors — 2 minutes of pure time, at men (and all final fights) — 3 minutes of pure time. At girls, girls and women duration of duels can decrease at pre-tournament meeting of representatives of commands. * such technical actions, as Are estimated: blows by hands, blows by feet, throws and painful receptions. Blows and struggle in "orchestra" it is not estimated, but it is privately considered at equality of points (as activity in Sambo-wrestling). * forbidden tricks concern: drawing of blows by fingers in eyes; carrying out of suffocating captures and painful receptions on a neck, backbone, a brush, foot; jumps feet and stamping blows on the lying contender; blows in a groin, a neck, on joints of feet and hands, a nape and a backbone; painful receptions in a rack; capture for a helmet or a helmet lattice. * the Victory is awarded: ** on points "(the decision of judges)"; ** behind a clear advantage "(when the opponent ceases to resist to attack or during attack has turned to the opponent a back)"; ** in connection with refusal of the opponent to continue a duel "(reception of the trauma which have been not connected with infringement corrected the opponent, weariness and so forth)"; ** absence of the opponent on a duel; ** delivery of the opponent as a result of carrying out of painful reception; ** at two knock-downs of one fighter during one duel "(to avoid an unjustified traumatism);" ** at disqualification of the opponent "(three preventions, unsportsmanlike behaviour, in exceptional cases — drawing to the opponent of foul blows after which that can't continue a duel For example, purposeful blow in a groin.)". Video with fights by rules of Army hand-to-hand fight * the Videoclip with cuttings of beautiful fights by rules of Army hand-to-hand fight ("YOUTUBE") * the Videoclip from Yury Goncharov with cuttings of beautiful fights by rules of Army hand-to-hand fight("YOUTUBE") * the International tournament by rules of Army hand-to-hand fight("RUTUBE") * «Fight of Champions», fights among Champions on Army hand-to-hand fight. A part 1 ("YOUTUBE") * «Fight of Champions», fights among Champions on Army hand-to-hand fight. A part 2 ("YOUTUBE") See also * Close quarters combat * Hand-to-hand combat References Category:Combat sports Category:Russian inventions Category:Hybrid martial arts